Life of a Hero
by Brasuki
Summary: After he is made Genin, Naruto is gonna meet his team. He soon learns that it wouldn't be how we thought it would. Recentl changed the name from My Naruto World to Life of a Hero.
1. The Beginning I'm a Genin!

**_My Naruto World_**

This is my first long fanfic and it will take me all summer probably and maybe longer. This will be Naruto before the groups were assigned. My little fixes to the Naruto world. It will all be different. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This will be wonderful. Go me! Go me! Okay here I go weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is M rated because I want it to be. You'll see. This world is crazy.

* * *

The Beginning. I'm a Genin!

The boy of our story, Naruto Uzumaki. "Yawn!" Naruto wakes up to a new day. 'I should go see Iruka-sensei today. Wait I have to see him anyway because I'm a Genin now. I guess we'll have our new groups today.' he thought. He got up and made some Maru-Chan Creamy Chicken ramen with egg and chopped naruto in it. (My favorite ramen so bug off). After he was done he got dressed and looked at the clock. "Oh my God! I'm almost late." Naruto yelled. He ran out the door and down the street.

He got to the academy and rushed inside knocking innocent bystanders over on the way. He stopped and saw Sakura there at the spot he was going to sit at. "Sakura-chan! How are you?" "Shut up Naruto! Sasuke is here and we don't want you to annoy us."

"Konichiwa students." "Konichiwa Iruka-sensei." the Genin replied to him. "Now you will learn your new teams." (First change. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!) Cell 1… Cell 2…Going on… Cell 7 Naruto Uzumaki (Here it comes), Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Cell 8 Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Cell 9… Cell 10 Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." "I get to be with Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled almost fainting. "Awww! I don't get to be with Sakura-chan."

Everyone dispersed after that to eat lunch before they got to know who their senseis were. "Hey everyone why don't we get something at Ichiraku." Naruto suggested. "S-sure Na-Naruto-ku-kun." Hinata agreed wavering. "Whatever." Shikamaru argued, "This is so troublesome." They walked down the street and got to the shop.

* * *

"Hello, I would like a chicken ramen." Naruto asked. "And what for you?" the owner pointed to Hinata. "M-miso." "And you?" "I guess I'll have pork. This is troublesome but oh well." "Your orders will be here in a minute." Hinata waited as Naruto started a conversation. "So what do you think our sensei will be like, Hinata?" Naruto asked her. "Ummmmm…ummmmm… I-I gu-guess whoever it is w-will be n-nice I h-hope." she barely got the words out. She started blushed. (That's her trademark) "Hinata, are you ok? You look sick. You're all red." he put his hand to her head making her blush more. She fell over and fainted. "Hinata. Hinata! Are you alright! Hinata!"

By the time the ramen got there she had finally woke up. Naruto had started slurping up his ramen leaving broth all over his face while Hinata gave little bites at a time occasionally looking at Naruto blushing. Shikamaru just normally ate his thinking 'troublesome'. After they finished Naruto started talking to Hinata again and (I jumped in and kicked his stool) fell on Hinata causing her to pass out. He had to carry her back because Shikamaru is LAZY!

They got there and waited and waited and waited now alone because their damn sensei hasn't gotten there yet. Naruto was still holding Hinata about to put her down then sat her down in the seat next to him. An hour passed and she woke up leaning on him which he and Shikamaru were asleep also. She fainted again (duh) and Naruto finally woke up then Naruto got angry then put a bucket of water on the doorway. Their sensei finally got their then got soaked with water while Naruto was laughing, Hinata was knocked out, and Shikamaru was pissed OFF not ON! "Ahem, my first impression of you is that you're pitiful." (What a twist). She finally woke up and he announced that tomorrow they'll have a test to see if they qualify as Genin. They parted home and waited for tomorrow. Oh and remember they can't eat breakfast.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning remembering what Kakashi said. He went off to meet Hinata and Shikamaru waiting for Kakashi at the training ground. Two hours past and he came walking in saying he had spilled salt at a BUFFET and had to toss pepper over his shoulder causing him to sneeze thinking he's sick making him go to the doctor then going there. "Sorry kids." he smiled. "Oh you're going to be sorry!" Naruto mumbled. Kakashi said, "You'll have to get these two bells from me to get lunch." "So someone has to be tied up not eating." "You got it Shikamaru." "Now begin. You have till noon to get them or you fail. "You guys can get the bells. I'll go without eating. I'm on a diet anyway." "No that's okay Hinata you need to try to get the bells." "Th-thanks for encouraging me, Na-Naruto-kun." she said giving a small smile. Naruto started jumping out in a stance while Kakashi brang out MAKE-OUT PARADISE…YAY! "Sensei, what the fuck are you doing?" "Anything I want now come."

Naruto tried to slash him with a kunai before he appeared behind him holding it to his head. "You think you're gonna get me with that baka." "Shut up!" Naruto then made a seal, "Kage Bunshin No Justu." Ten of him popped up and ran at Kakashi and got into a fight which soon or later they all stopped with no Kakashi. 'Poor Naruto-kun' Hinata thought. 'He made Naruto look like a usuratonachi with that Kawarami No Justu while replacing himself with a Naruto clone.' Shikamaru thought. They were both hiding in the bushes. Hinata ran scared and she heard "Hinata, help me." Then and there she saw Naruto on a tree with shuriken and kunai sticking all in him blood everywhere with one of his legs twisted. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppp!" She fell to the ground with a shock on her face and appeared unconscious.

She woke up a minute later hearing Naruto. "Hinata are you there?" he ran to where he heard her scream. She got up and ran toward the sound and then BUMP! Darkness.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Muhahahahahahaha!

Please Review to make me live!


	2. A New Love Found

Oh I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though he'll get owned soon enough. Muhahahaha!

Hah! Got ya'll with a cliff hangar! Okay. Ya'll learn what happens in this chapter but I'll give ya a hint. Hinata gets something she wants and Naruto's feelings toward her grow. He still is stupid though but I'll use my secret jutsu to help that. Wait it's my fanfic and I'll do what I want. Just find out for yourselves.

HiJustu: ShinBaikaShin No Jutsu (Secret Justu: Mind Multi-size Jutsu)

Now back to our show.

* * *

A New Love Found(Isn't that romantic.) 

Hinata's mind. 'What happened? Where am I? All I remember is seeing Naruto-kun hurt badly. I think it was an illusion by Kakashi-sensei. I heard Naruto-kun's voice. I ran to it then darkness. I've got to wake up.'

Naruto's mind. 'What the fuck happened? I heard Hinata scream…Ran towards it then it all went black.'

* * *

Hinata wakes up!

* * *

"Ughhh! Where a-am I?" Hinata started to open her eyes. She thought when she realized were she was, 'Oh my God! Is the person under me who I think it is? Naruto-kun. And WHAT! Am I doing what I think I'm doing? I'm lying on top off him and my lips are against his.' Then she fainted. (Naruto's turn.)

* * *

Naruto wakes up!

* * *

"Huh? What was that dattebayo?" Naruto started opening his eyes to find out that Hinata's knocked out on top of him and his lips are touching hers. 'HOLY SHIT! I must be dreaming …Wait if this is a dream then I want this but wait! I'm confused. I might as well get her off of me and wake her … up. She's waking up and I haven't done anything. Oh no! Wait a minute she's blushing.'

* * *

Back to normal story now.

"N-n-n-na-nar-Naruto-ku-kun." Hinata trying to stay awake. "Hinata." (This is when I come in his mind and make him smarter. Well really not smarter I'm just going to butt out Kyuubi for a sec and talk to him. )

Naruto's mind.' "Naruto." "Who is it?" "I'm your conscience. Hinata loves you so love her back. It's not like Sakura is going to like you anytime soon. She's not even on your team. So Hinata will be happy with you. Heck at least you can have someone love you this early in your life." "Okay I see. Thank you." "Your welcome." Just to tell you. That was Kyuubi. At the last moment he tied me up. WEIRD!'

Naruto comes back to reality to "show" Hinata how much love he can show her and that he loves her back. Right know she's rising up to get off of him until… "Naru … mmmpphhh!" In her mind. Oh my God. I can't believe it. Is Naruto really doing this? Please don't let it stop.' (Okay right exactly before she thought that.) Naruto licked his lips then stared at her with his lust looking blue crystal eyes. (Trust me that girls love the blue sparkly eyes. I have them too. Now back to the story.) He pulled her down and kissed her. "N-Naruto-k-kun. Ash-ash-i-teru." "Ashiteru Hinata-chan." Now they were both blushing. He kissed her again only to glide his tongue in and hers being entangled in it. Hinata soon gave in and kissed back. They broke this kiss after a few minutes. Then Hinata got up and Naruto did too. "We should try to help get those bells back." Hinata stated as they were going back to where Kakashi and Shikamaru were battling. "Yeah, dattebayo." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Hinata got back and saw Shikamaru bruised up fighting Kakashi in a ninjustu battle. "Kagemane No Jutsu. Now Naruto, Hinata go get the bells." "Oh shit. He got me. Wasn't expecting that." Naruto and Hinata went up to grab the bells. "We won Kakashi-sensei. Now we pass." "Oh fine then.'Stupid kids.' I'll tell ya'll your first mission later. I want to see you right here tomorrow morning at 10:00." Shikamaru went home while Kakashi poofed away probably pouting. "Hey Hinata-chan. Do you want to get something to eat dattebayo?" "Sure Naruto-kun." They walked to Ichiraku holding hands.

They got up there and saw a sign. _Now will be serving other dishes besides ramen and will soon become a restaurant. _"Whoa! That'll be cool Hinata-chan." "Yes Naruto-kun." They walked in and ate some ramen. He got chicken and she got miso. The whole time they ate they kept glances at each other blushing. He paid the bill and they walked out.

They walked to Hinata's home to drop her off. "Good night Hinata-chan." "Good night Naruto-kun." then Naruto said, "Oh and here's for passing gift." He hugged her and gave her a kiss. She knows he loves her but still nearly faints. He watched her go in than walked to his house. On the way there he had the weirdest feeling that someone was following him. He got inside and got his night clothes on. He went to bed thinking, 'Man thank God the Kyuubi actually helped me think that I had Hinata. Who cares about Sakura anymore?'

Hinata on the other hand was in noticing the clock said 10:00 p.m. 'We were out that late.' "Hinata, where were you? Why are you home so late?" her father entered the room. "I went to eat something with my team." she replied. "Okay, just don't be doing anything your not suppose to be doing. Oh and next time your sensei does that I'll strangle him because that means I have to wait to go to sleep because everyone has to be accounted for." he started to walk back to his quarters. "Okay. Good night Otou-san." (Ahhh. I forgot how to say dad so correct me if I got it wrong.)

Okay I'll continue later. Only your love for this fanfic will help. I'll make this part romance but it might have angst and humor too. And maybe a pinch of horror.

**

* * *

Please Review! It will help me use Edo Tensei to reborn Haku! Yay!**


	3. A New Mission

This chapter might have... something. I'm really thinking of editors. My friend will help me with that. If he's here his name is CJtheJounin. I'm really getting bored lately and I feel tired. Life is passing me by. WAIT! No it isn't. Summer is or was here. My kiri hitai-ate is starting to get dust on it. This might be a boring summer. If any of you are ever able to sing a Naruto opening song that'll be cool. I gonna start the chapter now.

* * *

A New Mission

* * *

The little Hyuuga girl opened her eyes to a face staring over her.

"Hinata-sama" The Branch member said. (Of course you know who it is.)

"Hai Neji-kun"

"Your breakfast is ready in the kitchen"

He left the room and Hinata got dressed and went down to eat. She was tired though because Kakashi giving them weird D-rank missions all the time. When she got done she washed the plate off and stopped. 'I got to meet Naruto this morning.' She put on her normal outfit with her kunai pouch and konoha hitai-ate. She walked out the door and through the courtyard. She opened the gate and turned left.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan" Naruto startled her but gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun"

He held her hand as they walked off. "Hinata-chan. Do you want to train today?" "Sure Naruto-kun" They walked to their training area were all Genin trained. He watched her work on her Juken. "Shugo Hakke: Rokujyuu Yonshou" He watched her COMPLETELY destroy a tree. She passed out with Naruto catching her in his arms. "Hey Hinata-chan are you okay?" There was no reply except hearing her breathing.

He sat her down next to the tree and started training with his Kage Bunshin going one on ten. They surrounded him and pulled out kunai in each of their hands. Naruto pulled out two wires and pulled them to his back. Thirty kunai flew from each side of the wires and destroyed the Bunshin. He kept training till he collapsed and landed next to Hinata on the tree.

His head fell into her lap. She woke up later at sunset with him still there. She started to move her hands threw his hair and across his marks which woke him up but he acted like he was still asleep. He opened his eyes to look at the sunset.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hai Hinata-chan"

"What do you think our next mission will be?"

"I feel like it will be a good C-rank one dattebayo."

A few minutes later Naruto asked Hinata if she wanted to go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They went there and ate some ramen. He walked her home and she gave him a hug. "Goodnight Hinata-chan" "Goodnight Naruto-kun"

* * *

The next day Kakashi appeared in each of their rooms waking them up to tell them that they had a mission and need to go to the Hokage's office. Once everyone got there they listened to Kakashi's instructions.

"Okay, your next mission will be C-ranked. You will leave for the wave country in one hour. Our client is here too."

"You're sending little kids to do this. I don't like there looks especially the idiot in the middle."

"NANI, I'll show you an idiot dattebayo." Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, you're supposed to protect the client not kill him." Kakashi said holding his short tempered student back in a headlock.

Everyone went home and got packed. Hinata taking clothes, girl "need" items, and pictures (her, Hanabi, and her parents).

Naruto took his clothes, guy items (deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, yata, yata, yata.), and a lot of ramen in a cup.

Shikamaru packed up some everyday things and his attitude.

Kakashi just took all of his Make-Out Paradise volumes.

They all met back and started walking out the gate.

"This is my first time out of Konoha dattebayo," Naruto said.

"Good for you," replied Shikamaru.

* * *

After a days walk they stopped at a hotel buying two rooms. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru in one, and Tazuna with Kakashi in the other. There were two beds in each room. Once everyone got settled in their rooms they went to the bathhouse. Kakashi sitting on a branch looking into the girls' house. Shikamaru falling asleep in the grotto. Tazuna…Uhhh…we don't know.

Naruto and Hinata went into the bathhouse for girls and guys. (Sorry sickos. No nudity for you bitches, or is there?) They sat away from everyone else with Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist and Hinata blushing right next to him. They were sitting on the edge with their legs soaking in the hot water.

"Hey, how you doing little girl? Drop that scrawny brat for a real man," some guy walked up to Hinata. "Naruto-kun, help!" He grabbed her from him and her towel dropped. To Naruto everything stopped at that moment. Naruto had some drool coming out of his mouth thinking 'Whoa'. The guy started to put his hands on her waist and move them around her body which pissed Naruto off. Naruto got up and punched the guy in the face which sent him flying into the wall. He gave Hinata back her towel which she put back on.

'The guy was a ninja from Sunagakure, weird.' Naruto thought.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"Hai Naruto-kun" Hinata said before she started to cry," If you weren't here I would be... I can't even think what would happen."

Naruto held her in his arms. "Hinata-chan, I swear I'll let nothing ever hurt you again dattebayo!"

They got back in the bath and moved over to a part were no one was. Of course Shikamaru was there so they found another spot. They stayed there with her hugging him and only their heads were above the water. After an hour everyone went back to their rooms. Shikamaru and Hinata sleep on the beds and Naruto sleep on the futon. Later he snuck into Hinata's bed. 

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered, "Ashiteru."

"Ashiteru Naruto-kun"

* * *

The next day they started walking again. Naruto getting pissed off because it took so long.

"Okay kids, we're almost there. There should be a river and we'll cross with a boat." Kakashi mentioned.

"Finally!" Naruto praised.

Right before they got to the river something happened. Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road when it hasn't rained for weeks and there wasn't any water around except for the river but there would be a trail.

Two shinobi suddenly jumped out of the tree and rapped Kakashi up with a chain made of shuriken. Kakashi was diced to pieces. Everyone looked back at the parts of their sensei.

"Oh my fucking God! They killed Kakashi-sensei dattebayo," Naruto shouted.

"You troublesome bastards," Shikamaru quickly followed.

The ninja then surrounded Hinata. "Awe, look at the little stuttering kunoichi. She'll be first." one of them snickered.

"Oh, she won't. Now Shikamaru!" said Naruto.

Shikamaru used Kagemane no Jutsu. Both of the ninja were trapped as Naruto came from behind to stab them both in the head with kunai. Unluckily the jutsu broke and both of them surrounded Naruto. One scratched Naruto's left hand with his claw. And then the other went for Tazuna. Hinata went in the way with a kunai and right before he could strike her Naruto kicked him in the head which sent him flying into the tree. The other one flew into the tree too. Kakashi was there. "Did you miss me?" He smirked.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said to the shinobi, "Wait a minute. You are shinobi from Kirigakure. I could have killed you at anytime you know. The only reason I hesitated is because I wanted to see who you were after. You went for Tazuna the bridge builder. This should have been an A-ranked mission. Tazuna we're not leaving till you tell us why you had it ranked as C-ranked."

Tazuna looked down then said, "The reason is that we can't afford it. The only thing we can buy is a C-rank mission. The Wave country is poor that's why. The bridge must be built because Gatou made our country poor like a communist country."

"Fine then we'll do the mission just because were helping," Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hai Hinata-chan"

"Let me put some ointment on your hand so the poison won't kill you."

"NANI! THAT WAS POISONIOUS DATTEBAYO!"

Hinata put some ointment on Naruto's hand that got the poison out strangely. They got to the river and took a boat across. Once they got to land they were walking through the forest. Ruffle, ruffle, ruffle. Cling! Naruto threw his kunai at a rabbit scaring it to death.

"Naruto, watch out before you get us killed." Shikamaru said.

A huge sword flew out and stuck into a tree. A man standing on it. Who is it?

* * *

Cliff hanger!

**Please review!** Or I'll burn your house down.


	4. Momochi Zabuza

I've kinda had a bad start to my summer. My internet was cut off. I probably won't this fanfic on for a while. Right now we just started the FUCKING HURRICANE SEASON which really PISSED me off. This fanfic is there now duh. You know it because you had to read this but before I gave it to you I have this to say. Some people you just want to strangle. You know the time I get this internet and get this chapter of the fanfic up it will be a long time from now. Author's notes: June, 12, 2006.

* * *

'HAND SEAL SECTION'

This section will have the different seals in whatever. I'll stuff up for ones I don't know.

Means made up name for the seal because I don't know.

Monkey (Saru)

Dragon (Tastu)

Rat (No)

Rooster (Tori)

Snake (Mi)

Ox (Ushi)

Dog (Inu)

Horse (Uma)

Tiger (Tora)

Boar (I)

Ram (Hitsuji)

Hare (U)

The seal that both your hands are open palmed and faced forward with pointer fingers and thumbs touching Masu

Secret (Hi)

I don't get this one but I know it. Kirigakure Have Ram seal. One in the air above your head and one at your face.

* * *

Momochi Zabuza

* * *

The man suddenly hurled his huge sword at Kakashi but failed as Kakashi picked up his sword with all of his might and hurled it back at the tree. It sliced through the tree and boomeranged back. The man grabbed it in the air and landed in front of our heroes.

"Who are you dattebayo?" Naruto yelled like a raging lunatic.

"My name is Momochi Zabuza." he replied nonchalantly.

"Hmmm… Momochi Zabuza, a renegade ninja from Kirigakure who tried to assassinate the Mizukage a while ago. I have him here in my Bingo book."

"And you are Copy Ninja Kakashi I presume," he answered back, "You're here in mine too."

"It's weird that you have other books besides your stupid Make-Out Paradise dattebayo." Naruto said out loud.

"A little off topic Naruto-kun," Kakashi replied back to his annoying student, "Anyways, Zabuza why are you here?"

"I'm here to behead the bridge-builder named Tazuna." Zabuza said.

"Well you're not dattebayo," Naruto argued.

"Oh we'll see"

Zabuza appeared behind Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata rearing his sword to slice them in half till Kakashi kicked him in the back and jumped above him kunai at his throat.

"Looks like I'll kill you and you'll never have a chance to assassinate the Mizukage," Kakashi whispered into Zabuza's ear, "And the state you are in now makes sure you can't get loose and will soon go head first into the ground."

"You're wrong Kakashi."

Zabuza exploded into water and he appeared behind Kakashi and sliced through him with his sword. Kakashi too exploded into water.

"Kakashi, where did you go!" Zabuza yelled.

"I'm right here," Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his throat.

"Like that is going to work," Zabuza exploded into water and appeared behind Kakashi with his sword slicing through Kakashi.

"Looks like you got me," Kakashi laid dead on the ground.

"Wait this is Genjutsu," Zabuza realized.

Kakashi had dodged the strike and was standing on the water in front of Zabuza in which he lifted his Konoha hitai-ate.

"Hmmm… Looks like you already activated your Sharingan, Kakashi."

Kakashi jumped to attack and Zabuza appeared right behind him and kicked him into the water (He didn't take his sword). When Kakashi got out of the water he kept being sucked back down.

"This water….It's so heavy," Kakashi was startled.

"Tora, Masu. Suirou No Jutsu."

Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water.

"My Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu couldn't stop you but this will." Zabuza smirked.

He then summoned a Mizu Bunshin and it headed straight for Naruto.

"Kagemane No Jutsu, now Naruto use your jutsu."

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Ten Naruto Kage Bunshins went and stabbed the Mizu Bunshin just right after Shikamaru canceled the jutsu so he wouldn't get hurt by the kunai. The Mizu Bunshin just threw them off and they poofed away. Naruto ran up to him and punched him but it went through him. He hit Naruto which went flying and his hitai-ate flew off. Naruto got up and ran at him again.

"Naruto-kun no!" Hinata cried.

"Baka," Shikamaru whispered under his breath.

He got hit again and skid across the ground.

"Naruto-kun, are you crazy? You could have been killed. Please don't try it again without our help and maybe we can beat him." Hinata cried out as she ran to his side.

He got up (They just noticed) with his Konoha hitai-ate and he said stalwartly while putting it back on…

"Hey you asshole. Put this down in your fucking Bingo book. A ninja from Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto, who will become the greatest Hokage ever. He kicked your ass."

"You got spunk… I hate spunk," Zabuza grinned evilly.

"Shikamaru, I got a plan," Naruto smiled.

Naruto dashed at him again and when he sliced him "poof". He came from behind to kick him in the head. Before the Mizu Bunshin could dodge Shikamaru used Kagemane No Jutsu to keep him in his tracks. Naruto kicked him and Shikamaru flew as Hinata grabbed him and the Mizu Bunshin turned back into a puddle on the ground.

"Hai dattebayo, it worked!" Naruto said in his own tone.

"Hmmm…It looks like these kids are pretty good, but you what they say, all good things always come to an end." Zabuza smirked.

Shikamaru and Naruto ran to the water and Shikamaru said, "Naruto-kun, what weapons do you have?"

"Six kunai, a smoke bomb, thirty shuriken, and a long strip of testugen (Ninja metal wire used to hang unsuspecting enemies)."

"Hand me your testugen and a kunai," Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto handed him the items. Shikamaru tied the kunai to the edge of the testugen. "How far is your throwing range?"

"60 meters."

"Good!"

Shikamaru told Naruto to throw the kunai at Zabuza's arm that's attached to the Suirou. He threw it and it barely got him but it did. Shikamaru used Kagemane No Jutsu and controlled Zabuza but it was hard for him because Zabuza's strength was so strong but he managed to stay attached to make him release Kakashi from the Suirou. Kakashi then made some seals and, "Thousand Years of Death" He stabbed Zabuza in the ass with his fingers in a Tora seal.

Zabuza went flying but used Kawarami to replace himself with water behind Kakashi.

"This is it Kakashi."

Kakashi activated his Sharingan. Together they made seals. (This is long but it is the same in the book I think)

They both started chanting while making seals, "Ushi, Saru, U, No, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, No, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, No, Masu, Saru, Tori, Tastu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, No, Saru, U, I, Tastu, Hitsuji, No, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Masu, No, I, Tori! Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!"

Two huge dragons made of water bit each other and exploded and rushed waves of water everywhere. Making Naruto and Shikamaru fall into the lake and Hinata and Tazuna get pulled up to the edge by ripe currents and receding water. Kakashi and Zabuza quickly ran in a circle almost like chasing each other and stopped. They ran up to each other and clashed. Kakashi's kunai and Zabuza's sword. They jumped back and ran around each other again. They used the Kirigakure seal then made some more and Zabuza psyched out because Kakashi was making seal right when he thought of them. The Sharingan eye started spinning and Kakashi reached the last seal before Zabuza.

"Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu"

The water spinned like a cyclone and hit Zabuza dead center who flew into a tree. Kakashi hit him with three kunai.

"I foresee your demise," Kakashi said with kunai at the ready.

Two senbon came from a distance and pierced through Zabuza's throat. A mysterious figure came from a tree.

"I guess you were right," the shinobi said.

Kakashi checked his pulse and thought, 'Who the hell is this kid?'

"I am a tracker ninja from Kirigakure. I've been looking for Zabuza lately. Thank you for killing him for me. I must take him now."

"Hey why was it so hard for Kakashi to hurt him but you killed him with one fucking attack?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, this is a tracker ninja. They are supposed to kill renegade ninjas that leave their country so their bodies will be dismantled and never have other countries find their secrets." Kakashi said then he thought, 'This kid is about the same age as my students. I wonder if Zabuza's really dead. The kid seems suspicious.'

The kid spun around and appeared next to Zabuza's body. He picked it up and disappeared.

They started to walk back and Kakashi fainted. Naruto and Shikamaru had to hold him the way back.

* * *

If you want more…

**Please Review!**


	5. The Second Fight Begins

In this one of course you know that they battle again and all of that junk but Naruto doesn't go help Inari and those guys don't try to kidnap Tsunami. Also there is no story about Inari's dad. Also there will be a made up character and new challenges. Note that Haku will have a different outcome. My new world is so cool especially for Haku fans. I'm sorry for waiting this long to update. I just got my comp a while ago and I need to get another Microsoft Word disc, but I found out how to update without Word. JUst pick one of your word docs. then edit it out and just change it because it doesn't effect the acual doc.

HAKU! HAKU! HAKU!

* * *

**The Second Fight**

* * *

Kakashi finally woke up after they got to Tazuna's house after he was asleep there for 9 HOURS! Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were waiting for more orders. Once he got up he needed crutches. He wanted them to follow him into the woods. When they got to a good training spot he told them what they needed to do.

"Okay, today we climb trees," Kakashi said.

"NANI?!" team 7 cried.

"But you can't use your hands."

"How can we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple just use your chakra to walk up the tree. Concentrate your chakra to the soles of your feet and keep it there and just walk up the tree." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi walked up the tree with his crutches still on. He even walked upside down.

"Okay, now you try."

Kakashi threw three kunai at their feet.

"Let me guess. We mark our progress with each try." Shikamaru said.

"Yep," Kakashi gave his smile (That you couldn't see) with his eye shut.

They made a Ram seal and focused the chakra to their feet. They went for the trees. Shikamaru went up first. Hinata went up like ten feet then fell off. Naruto ran up two feet and his had hit the ground. Hinata ended up falling on top of Naruto.

"Owww! Dammit motherfucker." Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Uhhh. Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata questioned him.

"Oh, gomen nasai Hinata-chan." he apologized.

"This is so NOT troublesome." Shikamaru called out from the top of the tree.

"Looks like Shikamaru surpassed chakra control and was better Naruto and even our little Hyuuga heiress. " Kakashi mentioned to them.

At the end of the day Naruto and Hinata were so tired that they literally couldn't walk and they were barely hanging toward their chakra. They stayed lying down on the ground barely breathing.

* * *

At that time something was going on. Three men walked through a door inside a room. One was small and the other two were tall and armed with swords. A kid was sitting down in a chair next to a person who was in a bed.

"Looks like you failed. Now I can't have you mess anything else up." the small man said.

He walked up to the bed with an arm slowly moving forward as to strangling a helpless victim. The boy grabbed his arm and broke it.

"You little bastard, Zouri…Waraji kill them!"

The two men pulled out their swords but nothing was there. They found themselves with their own swords cutting their throats.

"Now you'll pay for making me angry." the boy growled.

He sliced their heads off and ran straight for the little man.

"Gatou, our deal is over." the man said from the bed.

The boy stopped in front of Gatou and said, "And you will pay for trying to hurt Zabuza-san."

The boy first stabbed Gatou with both swords and then sliced Gatou chest fifteen times till slicing his legs and arms off. Gatou was silenced when the boy's last strike took his head off.

"You didn't have to do that Haku. I could of protected myself." Zabuza told his pupil.

"But they tried to kill you and then I would failed my dream." Haku argued back.

"I think I'm better now. How about we take the next day off then we'll pay someone a visit if you know who I mean. This mission might be over but I will mess up the Waves a little more before we go after the Mizukage again."

(Yeah Haku seemed kind of evil but that was his bad side)

"Hinata-chan I think were done." Naruto said gasping for air.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed also gasping for air.

They were both at the top of the highest trees. Naruto leaned against the top of the trunk while Hinata was hugging on to the top of the other one. Naruto jumped down by jumping against the tree right next to it and kept going from tree to tree down. (Like Sasuke) He told her to jump and she landed in his arms causing him to fall on his ass. He carried her back to Tazuna's house wedding style.

* * *

The next morning Shikamaru went out with Kakashi-Sensei to guard Tazuna. Naruto and Hinata were sleeping with their heads rubbing against each other in their beds. (well the japanese bed things) Naruto's head hit HInata's causing both of them to wake. "Konichiwa, Naruto-kun."

"Konichiwa."

"Wait a minute."

"Nani?"

"Where's Shikamaru-kun and Kakashi-Sensei."

"I'll ask Tsunami-chan okay Hinata-chan?"

He walked out of the room and saw Tsunami cooking what it seemed like RAMEN!!!!!, but sadly it wasn't. It was noodles though.

"Oh, while konichiwa Naruto-kun."

"Ummmmm...what are you cooking?"

"I read the recipe out of a around the world cooking book. It's called alfredo."

"Wow, and where's Shikamaru and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"They went out with father to the bridge."

"Okay."

"Would you and your friend like to eat some of this?" Hinata was standing behind him looking VERY hungry.

"Hai, Tsunami-san."

"After they ate they quickly got dressed (Funny thing, they were able to get in their pajamas last night). They ran out of the house in the direction of the bridge but got lost. Aftyer an hour they finally reached Tazuna but they were at the market. They asked them what they were doing. They replied that they were going to get some groceries for Tsunami and then go to the bridge. They went into a store which looked like it didn't have much.

"Tazuna-san, why isn't there anything on the shelves?" Hinata asked.

"After Gatou came its been like that. It's like the Waves has gone crazy. There's been more looting, raping, and lots of other stuff since we've had no help from other countries."

They got what they needed which was a watermelon, udon, ramen noodles, and some rice. When they were leaving some guy grabbed HInata's ass and you know what happened. First a juuken punch in the chest then a kick in the face.

"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!"(which in japanese really means pervert not anime porn)

"Where?" Shikamaru looked left and right looking for a book like Kakashi's.

"I think you took the phrase wrong hikamaru." Kakashi replied.

When they got to the bridge ZOMBIE OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! All the workers were dead on the bridge when they were almost done. THe only one surviving was Tazuna's friend.

He said,"They're here Gatou's ninja run Tazuna run!" then his last breath before he died.

"Damn that Gatou he will pay for this makin mince-meat out of my friends, relatives, and allies!" Tazuna shouted.

At that moment 3 Zabuza clones came from the sky.

"Do it Shikamaru."

Shikamaru took out a kunai is used Kagemane No JUtsu and he controled the junai which flew and took out all the clones.

"Looks like your brat gotten' a little better since our last meeting." Zabuza and Haku steped out.

"Indeed." Haku replied.

* * *

I need some more reviews and I'm almost done from bringing Haku back to life. Evilness indeed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. HiJutsu: Maykou Hyshou!

Sorry it took so long to update. I will update my other fanfic's shortly sometime this week. Hope you love this chapter, but I don't know if it is with the OC or not. Well I need some more reviews so please review. Over 4000 people read this and only like 10 reviewed so please do it even if it only takes a minute from your time. This chapter will be different than how the other battle began so hope you'll have the urge to hold back from killing your friends so you can see blood shed. Just remember that this is different from the normal Naruto so there will be more lost blood shed more sex (hopefully I know there will be some pairings at times) Here you go...

* * *

HiJutsu: Maykou Hyoushou!!!

* * *

Zabuza turned out starting the fight.

"Kirigakure No Jutsu."

The whole bridge became foggy and soaked with water. Hinata used her Byakugan and stayed close to Tazuna. Kakashi opened his Sharingan then and there so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Everyone duck now!" Kakashi yelled moments before Zabuza swung his sword from behind them.

"Hmmmm...you've gotten better too, Kakashi." Zabuza incited from the mist.

Now it begins.

"Hinata stay and protect Tazuna-sama, Naruto and Shikamaru go and take that kid."

"Hai!" all 3 of them agreed.

Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting with still no sight of Haku. The mist faded a little just to be able to see but everything was still foggy. Then came a senbon coming fo Naruto.

"Naruto, watch out!" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and ducked down, "That was a close one."

"Hmmm... looks like your a little good." Haku came from the mist.

"Well whocares as long we you lose, dattebayo!" Naruto already started loudmouthing people.

"This is so troublesome but might as well make it interesting." Shikamaru started scratching his head.

Haku jumped and held a senbon and slashed for Shikamaru. Shikamaru barely ducked untill he went flying.

"How did that hit me?" Shikamaru wiped some blood off of his mouth recovering from that hit.

"I'm too fast for you that's what it is." Haku stood there motionless.

He threw a few senbon at Naruto and 1 hit his leg.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto grabbed his leg with blood starting to tripple down.

"See you aren't old enough for this." Haku stated, "You should quit being a ninja if you can't handle pain. Why would a village let children like this go out into life and death battles? That's insane. They would get massacared instantly without their senseis."

"It's because they believe in us and know we will win." Naruto said after he recooperated from his wound.

"Now if you're sure you can fight me then it will be no mercy."

"I'm gonna be Hokage and that's my dream so I will never back down!"

That made Haku nearly cry under his mask. He remembered when had a dream like that but now it's only to be a tool for Zabuza. He rushed to attack Naruto but Shikamaru used Kagemane to trap Haku.

"Now you can't beat us." Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh I can't?" Haku started to move hi right hand with chakra so Shikamaru couldn't bind it and started to make seals. fwwp.fwwp.fwwp.fwpp.!!!! "HiJutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!" He stomped the water on the ground below him and it leaped into the air; all the water around Shikamaru , Naruto, and Haku did. It started to form into needles. "Are you ready now? hah."

The needles came after Shikamaru and Naruto but a omb came out of Shikamaru's pocket; a flash bomb.

"Kagemane No Jutsu." Shikamaru froze the needles in the air at the last second.

"Dam Shikamaru who knew you can hold inatitable (non-living) objects too." Naruto shrieked with joy.

"Now who's ready?" Shikamaru joked. He moved his arms to aim the needles at Haku then let go.The needles nearly hit Haku until...

"Hyouton!" An ice crystal came out of the ground and blocked the needles from hitting Haku.

"I guess I'll have to use my move." Haku said to himself. He walked in front of the readied Shikamaru and Naruto. He made a seal "HiJutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!" Mirrors came from the water around them and Haku came from one of them and slashed Shikamaru's leg. "Owch!"

"Now you'll know how pain feels." Haku appeared on all of the mirrors.

* * *

Back the Kakashi's Fight

* * *

Zabuza slashed kakashi's chest open because he tried to get a sneak attack on Hinata and Tazuna but Kakashi jumped in the way. Now Kakashi just got a kick in so Zabuza went flying. He started to make seals.

"Karyuudan!" Kakashi blew a flamethrower at Zabuza.

"Mizu Bunshin." Zabuza sent his bunshins out to put out Kakashi's fire.

Kakashi finally found a way to beat Zabuza. He got out a scroll with an earth kanji on it. He opened it up slightly took some blood off of his vest then twirl it around swinging the scroll everywhere. He slammed it down into the ground. He hurried before the steam cleared.

"Doton: Tsuiga No Jutsu!" dogs came out of the ground and trapped Zabuza.

"It's time for me to end this." Kakashi clutched his hand with the other and starting charging his chakra. "Ushi, U, Saru." He grabbed his hand in which electricity and lightning was pouring out of it.

* * *

Back to Naruto's and Shikamaru's Fight

* * *

Haku disappeared from the mirrors and a second later it was like senbon was flying everywhere. Naruto and Shikamaru were lifted off the ground be shredded to pieces. Every once in a while Shikamaru would barely see Haku's image...barely. He followed his movements with each time he saw Haku.

"Are you gonna run or let me kill you?" Haku asked.

"We'll never run, dattebayo." Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Then I'll have to go for death blows next." Haku sank back into the mirror.

Shikamaru thought and thought so he got into his position cupping his hands. Think...Think...that's it. Haku went for Naruto with a death blow.

"Kagemane No Jutsu." Shikamaru stopped Haku in midd air.

"Impossible."

"I followed your movements and you went in the same trail each time so even when you went for that death blow you still went in the same pattern. So I caught you before you could get Naruto." Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto jumped and punched Haku in the face and Haku bounced off his mirror onto the ground.

"I guess I'll have to finish this now." Haku made that seal again which made a huge mirror below everyone.

* * *

Zabuza felt his chakra.

"I guess Haku was forced for that move well your boys are dead now Kakashi."

Kakashi tried to hurry up to get to the boys fast.

Hinata was scarred. She wanted to help but had to protect Tazuna.

"Hinata, go help them Tazuna will be fine." Kakashi told her.

She ran into the mist to the other side.

* * *

Once she got there she saw them in Haku's mirrors.

"Naruto-kun! Shikamaru-kun! I'll hlep you."

"Wait Hinata-chan stay back or you'll get hurt." Naruto yeled.

"Now it's time." The mirrors floated off the ground. "HiJutsu: Mikyan HyouShao!" Instead of needles this time its was ice pieces being slashed at them. Naruto and Shikamaru were covered in blood. Cuts everywhere including a gash (tell me if I spelled it right) running along Shikamaru's chest and one running down Naruto's leg. Shikamaru fell down off the mirrors 20 feet to the ground.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata ran to Shikamaru trying the little medical jutsu she learned in school. It didn't work no beat. "SHIKAMARU-KUN!!!" Hinata started to cry. (unknownst to them Shikamaru was still alive) Naruto got real pissed off.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto started to glow red all of his cuts were closing and his eyes turned red with clits in them like a fox's or cat's. Hinata grew scarred of what she was seeing. Naruto's aura bursted out breaking all the mirrors and Haku came out in front of him. Haku threw a senbon but Naruto didn't touch it and it repelled automatically. Naruto charged at Haku and grabbed him by his neck chocking him. The mirror below was going to break any moment and that would be bad. Luckily Hinata and Shikamaru were away from it because Shikamaru fell forward so they were 20 feet away form the mirrors above. Naruto took Haku and bashed his head into the mirror causing it to break. Haku fell into the ground face first. He slowly got up with barely any energy left.

"I guess you beat me." Haku smiled," I deserve to die anyway for killing your teammate."

Naruto charged at him but Hinata ran in front and grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

"Please Naruto-kun! Don't kill him. Shikamaru-kun is alive. I found a heartbeat starting to come back when you knocked the kid down unto the ground. I know you Naruto-kun. Why would you kill someone even if it is Haku?"

Naruto stopped but then Haku said something,"Kill me I'm worthless to Zabuza-san now." Haku looked down,"I'm nothing but a broken tool."

Naruto came back to normal.

"Wait why do you want me to kill you? I can understand what you did to us. But no one died so there's no need. You can come back to Konoha with us and start a new life to furfill your dream."

"I used to have a dream. I lived in a little village from Kirigakure. I loved my mom and dad. At that time there was shinobi wars going on and people with Kekkai Genkai's which were like monsters used for nothing but slaughter. I came from a clan. I only remember my mom but I'm pretty sure the rest are dead. My younger brother was sent to my gramparents for training. He was about your age. I remember when he was a baby. One day I found out I had control of wter. My mom I guess found out my brother could do it and hid him at my gramparent's house. My dad saw me doing this. Even though he was my family he still told the townsfolk and they killed people with these Kekkai Genkai."

"Well what happened?" Naruto asked.

"My father killed my mother and nearly killed me but before I knew it I killed him with...this power. I ran. Scrownging on the streets treated like dirt. Untill Zabuza-san came to save me. One day he just talked to me about I was going to die alone. He asked if I wanted to go with him. I agreed. I was happy after that. I learned my clan's jutsus well most of them. And now here."

"If you want me to kill you then fine." Naruto had tears in his eyes starting to leak out. He pulled out a kunai and ran. At the last moment Kakashi charged for Zabuza catching Haku's attention. He stopped Naruto before he could cut him.

"I have unfinished business so I can't die now." Haku disappeared in a flash.

Kakashi's move was nearly at Zabuza.."RAIKIRI!!!!!" A mirror cam in front of him and the scroll was destoryed only to here the sounds of chirping birds stop. Something happened. Something blocked it. Everyone amazed.

* * *

Ok Cliffhanger No Jutsu...Please review for more chapters. You might think that's Haku but you never know till you review so...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Remember The Name Osukaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I might next Christmas. (remember that Kishimoto)

Ok lol it took yet another long period of time but who cares. The important thing is what only 5 reviews? I thought more people would review. That's when long periods of no update come in. If you don't upate then you won't get more. That's how I do it but since a few people did update I will go on with dun dun dun! This chapter is kinda a brain fart so that's why it took me long. Hope you like it. OC gonna be here.

* * *

Remember The Name Osukaki

* * *

"Raikiri," Kakashi stabbed and to everyones attention (Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata just ran there) that was there,"Who is this?"

Kakahi's raikiri indeed hit someone but who exactly well whoever it was it got him on the shoulder so he's lucky. Haku opened his eyes looking at the blood on him, puzzled, with Zabuza behind him even more puzzled. The person in front of him had hair almost the same as Haku's, but he had blue eyes and didnt look THAT much like a girl. He wore a plain black ninja suit like a black version of Lee's. He also wore a robe the same as Haku's over it and wearing sandals like Kankurou's. (well I had to give those descriptions)

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked him. He acted like that wound didn't even phase him.

"You wanna know my name?" he said in anxiety," Osukaki Brasuki!"

"Why are you here?" Kakashi also asked.

Brasuki pulled Kakshi's handout of his shoulder and kicked him 10 feet. "I'm here to save my older brother. That's why I'm here."

"Older...brother?" Haku gasped.

(This is where its creepy to funny)

"Yes older bro... HAKU!!!!!!!" Brasuki hugged Haku as hard as he could. "Grandma said you'd probably be wearing the clan's uniform but what with those wierd shorts and wooden sandals?"

"Uhhh...well I couldn't help it?" Haku replied.

"Thank God I was here or your ass would be dead." he did the Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Well how did you know it was me here? How did you know I was alive?" Haku asked.

"Well this is how it was after leavingt grandma's after they found us out... oh yeah grandpa passed away and grandma said to leave which I know even though she's old that broad can kick ass so their dead whoever went there. She said find your brother wherever he is and hope he's still alive. So I came looking for you and there's not many people here who look like me and have my jutsus. But still you haven't learned our family's best jutsu yet. I guess this old guy behind you with the 'I feel like i died' look on his face raised you right?"

"Hai," Haku replied,"We kinda are in a battle you know."

"Who cares I'll destroy whoever tries to kill my older brother. That's basically all I have left besides grandma. She also said something about buying sushi while I'm out. Well I guess it's time for me to get serious. Chiyute No Jutsu." Brasuki healed his shoulder good as new.

Brasuki dashed at Kakashi and disappeared to only attack from behind. Kakashi barely dodged it but then he poofed behind him again and the same conclusion. He then teleported above him with senbon at ready to strike clashing with Kakashi's kunai.

"Hmmm looks like your even better than Zabuza." Kakashi chuckled. "I guess there are people as young as my team but stronger than me.

"Hey that's offensive!" Zabuza yelled and no one caring.

"It's time to cool you down." Brasuki started some seals. " HiJutsu: Buaxite Youshou!" A giant ice crystal came from that ground and got Kakashi's leg. "HiJutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!" Needles came raining down on Kakashi. "Well that ends that." Brasuki smirked.

Then Kakashi turned into a torned up log as Brasuki soon got stuck with his head only popping up from the ground. "Yeah I guess that ends it." Kakshi smiled up under his mask.

"Not yet." Brasuki soon turned into water. "HiJutsu: Makyou Hyoushou" mirrors appeare around Kakashi.

"Watch out Kakashi-Sensei he's god-speed fast in those." Naruto screamed.

"Now it's time to end this." Brasuki first slashed Kakashi's ear making him grab it. "Hmmm I guess I gotta be faster." Kakashi said as he activated his Sharingan. Kakashi dodged every attack that Brasuki made but until Brasuki appeared on top of the top mirror.

"You're not gonna dodge this." He made some seals then put his hands on the top mirror. All the mirrors formed together making a dome of ice. Kakashi used Karyuudan but that did not melt the mirrors.

"Haku you better watch this is our family's best jutsu and will most likely kill anything." Brasuki started to make seals about 50 to be persist like when Kakshi and Zabuza did Suiyruudan. "Masatane No Jutsu!" Brasuki made a hole in the top and put his hands threw. water started forming in the air making ice junks and shards. Then the water formed around them orbiting then and there. Next they spun around the dome inside making a hurricane with godly speeds shreding Kakashi in there. Luckily Kakashi got up under ground so he wouldn't die. After a minute it stopped as Brasuki fell off the mirrors and all the ice turned into water.

"Just as I thought. I didn't have enough chakra but someday I will. Good fight whoever you are. Well why are ya'll here Haku?"

"I don't know. Ask Zabuza-san.." Haku answered.

"Nevermind Kakashi our fight ends here." Zabuza said. before collapsing.

"Hmmm well I guess your gonna have to carry the both of us Haku." said Brasuki before he went to sleep.

"I guess this isn't a fight anymore." Kakashi said to his team, "Ummmm Haku right? You wanna come with us back to our village since your not welcome in yours anymore as long as that bastard Zabuza don't try assasinating Hokage-sama."Haku cried never knowing that his brother was still alive so he picked them up and said he's sorry for the fight. They all went back to Tsunami's place (LOL) and about a week later they all went to Konoha.

* * *

Good chapter I say. Come find out our next chapter when the Chunnin exams start and what happens to Haku, Zabuza, and Brasuki. Remember...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** and all of your Haku dreams come true (except the nasty ones)

* * *


	8. Getting Settled For The Exams

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto but don't cry I currently have Brasuki in my possession. Haku is 70 there and Zabuza...let's just say...I don't know. Also... ZABUZA AND HAKU AREN'T FUCK BUDDIES YOU 1 LEGGED WHORES!!!!!!

My Naruto World which is now "Life of a Hero"

* * *

Getting Settled For The Exams

* * *

As they got back to Konoha its when the hardest part came. 

"Hmmmmm I don't know about this, Kakashi." Sarutobi protested.

"It's okay I know Haku is fine and Zabuza only wanted to assasinate the Mizukage so he doesn't mine staying with the Hokage." Kakashi tried to make an agreement.

"Okay, but you first have to register them as Kononga ninja. Then they have to get an apartment and learn more about our village, and who's this?"

"Osukaki Brasuki." Brasuki claimed.

"Oh..."

"That's the easy part, Hokage-sama." Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi showed them around town (including all the "shops" that Kakashi favors -.-') and then sent them to register to be Konoha shinobi.

After taking all the tests and completing the exams they were given Zabuza became a jounin level as of Haku becoming a genin level with Brasuki.

"Hey is it alright if I keep my Kirigakure Hitai-yate on?" Zabuza grunted.

"Sure as long as you have your Konohagakure Hitai-ate on also."

Zabuza growled and put his Konohagakure Hitai-ate around his right arm while Haku just put his around the waist underneath his waist skarf. (whatever that thing is) Brasuki copied. Zabuza looked over at where Haku puts his and sighed. 'I wish I had a spot like that.' Zabuza thought. Zabuza found a place to put the Hitai-ate finally to where it isn't an issue. 'Screw it on the arm I'm putting it in my pocket.'

They went to their apartment which was unfortunately 3 doors down from Naruto's. The funny thing was is that theirs seemed like 3 times the size of his. Well back to the story...

"Well Haku, which room do you want?" Zabuza asked impatiently.

"Hmmmm...which one has a bathroom?" Haku blushed.

"That one one the other side of the living room."

"Kay that's mine then." Haku smiled running into his room.

"I call whatever..." Brasuki just aimlessly walked in the next room.

'Okay now what are we gonna buy for furniture?' Zabuza thought.

In their apartment the basic needs were there but nothing else really. They had a bathroom with sink, full bath, etc. The living room consisted of a couch and an old lazy boy recliner. The kitchen had a stove, fridge, sink, and they luckily got a dishwasher. He bought a tv, (lol) a dining set, dishes, etc. The only thing was he didn't know what to get for food. Haku just packed up on frozen dango, tv dinners, and cooking ramen. The chuunin exams were right around the corner and Haku had to get ready to learn some more family jutsus.

"Zabuza-san are you sure you didn't have any other subordinates besides me?" Haku asked.

"Well there was this one named Suigetsu, but I don't think we can find him at this time. Plus he wasn't neccesarily my subordinate. Unless we can ask Kakashi how to bring him here?" Zabuza wondered for Haku's safety and how his former subordinate was going on in life. After they got situated Zabuza and Haku went out and took a stroll around Konoha looking for Kakashi. They found him in front of his favorite "book" store. (--') so Haku called him over for help.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Haku yelled.

"O.O!!!! Who? What? Where?" Kakashi jumped back.

Haku and Zabuza were surprised that they scared Kakashi so easily. Brasuki just laughed for a second.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know how we can get another member from Kirigakure to come here and join us for the exams?" Haku asked.

"Hmmmm... I guess you'd have to mail him using our bird center. Since it's international exams, you don't need to bring your Konoha Hitai-ate to them. The center is ust cross the way over there. Kakashi pointed between the Onsen and the old Abandoned Uchiha police department.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei." Haku smiled and dragged Zabuza along with him that way with Brasuki trailing behind. "Now Zabuza-san, who is this Suigetsu?"

"He trained with me and the rest of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. He seemed to be angered easily since he doesn't have a sword like mine yet the last time I saw him. The only problem is that he might get carried away in fights, and dismember his enemies."

"Isn't that like you Zabuza-san?" Haku comments.

"No..." Zabuza turns away blushing under his scarf/mask.

He sent the letter to Suigetsu in Kirigakure, and in a few days it came back saying he was on his way. They got things situated for Suigetsu for when he came. That day finally came one morning. Haku and Zabuza had just finished breakfast while Brasuki just jumped outta the shower.

"Zabuza-san."

"Hai, Haku?" Zabuza replied.

"Am I getting fat?" Haku questioned his master.

"Hai, Haku-chan." replied Brasuki smiling and giggling.

O.O' "Uhhhhhhhh... Ding-Dong!" The doorbell rang. 'Saved by the bell," Zabuza thought.

Zabuza opened the door...

* * *

Cliff Hanger No Jutsu!!! XD 


	9. A Bad Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Brasuki is mine though... mine to please.

Sorry for the long wait but I've been out of touch with for a long while as you can see. Well here's the next chapter and sorry if I forgot anything. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

P.S. I 3 Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 2

* * *

A Bad Start

* * *

"Ohayo, Zabuza-san. It's been a while since…" Suigetsu got interrupted. 

"ZABUZA-SAN YOU NEVER ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" Haku blurted out loud in Suigetsu's face as he walked inside.

"Who is this woman, Zabuza-san?" Suigetsu questioned his former sensei with an annoyed expression.

"Wo…..man……..OKAY IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Haku launched out at Suigetsu trying to get him in a headlock. Suigetsu grabbed Haku's arms trying to restrain him which worked for a few seconds until Haku did an acrobatic somersault over Suigetsu kicking him in the back. Suigetsu went flying across the room landing on Brasuki whose towel fell off during their "flight" into the wall.

"Oh, Kami." Zabuza sighed as he acted like he wasn't there. He then noticed the scene and grinned at how hilarious it was that Haku was starting a childish argument but then was frightened of what awaits.

"HAKU YOU BAKA YARO! WHO TOLD YOU TO TURN ME INTO A HUMAN DART BOARD??? I OUTT…." Brasuki jumped out from behind Suigetsu only to look down noticing that his towel wasn't where it should have been. He blushed like a tomato and ran for his bedroom covering himself with his hands.

Zabuza couldn't hold it in any longer. He busted out laughing as hard as he can then he lost his balance falling on Haku. "Oh sh…" Zabuza shrieked thinking what Haku would try to do to him.

Haku just twitched for a second forgetting the embarrassing moment and got up dashing for Suigetsu….who was currently in the kitchen trying to wash his mouth out.

The reason for this was that his face landed on Brasuki's…. ummm (O.o') penis.

"I think I'll not ask…" Haku just sat back down finishing his breakfast.

Zabuza also returned also. He was trying to remember what he was doing before … "Oh Shit!" Zabuza's omelet was burnt and crispy…too crispy. He started to cry noticing that he spent a full 10 minutes making that. "Oh wait, I can just get another egg." Zabuza smiled and walked up to the fridge.

"You know the eggs are gone right?" Haku quietly said while eating his own omelet. "I used the last one to make mine."

Zabuza cried again..."Why me, Lord, why me?"

* * *

Once everyone got situated, Brasuki got dressed and came out of his bedroom looking for breakfast, Haku finished his omelet, Zabuza cried his 10 minutes in the corner, and Suigetsu finally thought Brasuki's …. penis aroma was off his face, someone finally got up the courage to converse about where and how they were all going to train. 

"Well I say we one-on-one spar with each other at the training grounds." Haku suggested.

"I second that, especially the one-on-one part." Suigetsu planned revenge on Haku for his emotionally scarred face.

The room suddenly got heavy…

Brasuki, Suigetsu, and Zabuza had one question. Probably all were the same. Only Brasuki had the feeling to ask.

"And where is the training grounds in which you speak?"

"Simple, they are… uhhh…" Haku completely forgot the directions that Naruto game him earlier. "Well I'll just ask him next time we see him."

"Fine we'll just get settled in today." Suigetsu mumbled.

* * *

No cliff hangers this time….or are there? 


End file.
